Blood ties de A à Z
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Un alphabet pour Blood Ties


Blood Ties de A à Z

**A** comme Astaroth

Le super vilain. Il n'attend qu'une chose : qu'on lui ouvre la porte du monde humain. Il aimerait bien que ce soit Vicki qui le fasse...Pas exigeant, le démon.

**B** comme Bâtard

Ascendance royale d'Henry Fitzroy. Pas essentiellement discret, mais tant pis...Il a un portrait de son père dans son salon. Normal.

**C** comme Coeur

Organe qui pose problème à Vicki. Non qu'elle n'en ait pas, mais qu'elle en ait peur. Henry mettrait bien la main dessus, si on le laissait faire...

**D **comme Démon

Classique. Adversaire préféré de notre trio d'élite. Trio complété par Correen, dès le premier épisode, proie d'un de ses tarés des sous-mondes...

**E** comme Eternité

Le temps dont dispose Henry, source de paradoxes et de crises de conscience. Plus grand désir du plus cinglé des Inquisiteurs...On n'a pas le temps de se faire que des amis en quelques siècles...

**F** comme Foi

A priori étonnant pour quelqu'un que sa condition a excommunié. Henry a conservé la foi et entretient des relations continues avec le monde chrétien.

**G** comme Graphique

Qualifie les romans conçus par Henry. Surtout ne pas appeler ses oeuvres des bandes dessinées.

**H** comme Humanité

La principale différence entre Henry et Vicki, Henry et Mike. Le pas de trop...

**I** comme Irritant

Pourrait qualifier la plupart du temps Henry aux yeux de Vicki. Plutôt pénible...

**J** comme Journée

Terrain d'action de Vicki et de Mike, complété par Henry la nuit. Voir lettre N.

**K** comme Kâ

Une des sept composantes de l'humain dans l'Egypte antique – l'équivalent de l'âme. Permet à l'autre type de relever les morts et à Henry de prouver à tout le monde qu'il est académiquement très cultivé...

**L** comme Lèse-majesté

Qualifie la plupart des agressions portées contre Henry. La mention n'a pas été faite à ma connaissance, mais ça fait un chef d'accusation terrible...

**M** comme Magie

Surtout noire. Henry est résolument contre. Vicki est prête à tout. Cf lettre S

**N** comme Nuit

Classique. Henry est un être nocturne. Mais Vicki perd la vue et est vouée à une nuit perpétuelle...

**O** comme Orgueil

Difficulté à pardonner les erreurs. On se croit meilleur que ça, on se plante et voilà. Faux sur toute la ligne.

**P** comme Paranormal

Le quotidien de l'office Nelson une fois que les aventures ont commencé.

**Q** comme Quasiment

Toujours au bord du vide, mais jamais dedans. Comme Vicki et Henry, à deux doigts de se déclarer l'un à l'autre. A deux doigts de trop.

**R** comme Richmond

Le titre d'Henry, duc de.

**S** comme Sorcellerie

Mal vue par notre prince vampire préféré. Prix à payer trop élevé.

**T** comme Trahison

La pratique préférée des démons et de l'Inquisiteur. Mike trahit Henry. Du point de vue de Henry, la manoeuvre de Vicki pour le sauver de la momie relève de la trahison...Comme quoi, « the greatest harm can come from the best intentions »( l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions...), deuxième règle du Sorcier, oups ! Mauvaise série...ça, c'est l'épée de vérité...

**U** comme Utile

Les pouvoirs vampiriques de Henry. Ca, c'est vraiment très utile. La position de Mike dans la police, pas mal non plus. Les recherches de Correen. L'expertise de Mohadevan.

**V** comme Vérité

Correen ne s'arrêtera pas avant de connaître la vérité sur la mort de son petit ami. La vérité, sans doute qu'au final, il lui aurait mieux valu l'ignorer. Les démons et autres existent et se baladent autour de nous...Au coeur des motivations de l'équipe Nelson, de pair avec la justice et la lutte contre le crime fantastique, la vérité, comme le découvre Mike Cellucci, doit subir un léger relooking avant de passer sur la scène publique.

**W** comme Wendigo

espèce de yéti – je suis presque sûre qu'il commence par un W. Donne du fil à retordre et un aperçu des créatures franchement bizarres qu'il leur arrive de croiser...

**X** comme Xylographie

Gravure sur bois. Rien à voir avec le bidule.

**Y** comme Yacht

Curieusement, personne n'a de yacht dans cette histoire. Quoique, il n'y a pas la mer à Toronto.

**Z** comme Zénith

L'heure où vous pouvez être certains de ne pas croiser Henry quelque part dans la ville.


End file.
